The Morning After
by Cuteninja
Summary: Chuck wakes up remembering the events from the night before. He finally relizes that things between him and Blair, are perfect at last. CB drabble/one shot, The Dark Night episode Spoiler


**The Morning After**

**A Chuck and Blair Drabble. It's what I wish would've happened in the episode The Dark Night. It contains spoilers. **

Chuck woke up in his bed, the memories of last nights events still fresh in his mind. He came to Blair's back-to-school party with a plant to seduce her. He never had wanted anything so bad in his life. He wanted her even more then any of the other girls he slept with throughout the years,

_He walked up to Blair, "Release the potential." _

_Blair turned around annoyed. "What are you talking about?"_

_Chuck answered without skipping a beat. "The thing that always fascinated me about you. Cool exterior, fire below."_

_"You are living proof a person can't by class."_

_"You can't tell me that Birdie Wooster is satisfying your needs. Titles aside a suit of armor makes for a cold bedfellow." He could tell from the slight pause she took before commenting, that he had hit her weak spot._

_"Not that it's any of your business, but Marcus and I have an amazing sex life." He could tell that she was lying because she was doing that thing where her eyes didn't match her mouth, like he pointed out to her earlier at their stay in the Hampton's._

_"Is that so?" He asked._

_"Mmhmm." She smiled at him as if waiting for him to lye down at her feet in defeat._

_He knew better then to surrender. When Chuck wanted something he never gave up. "What names does he call you when you make love?" He asked seductively. Blair gulped her guard slowly slipping away._

_Chuck used this to turn her around, so her back was cradled in his chest. "Where does he put his hand?" He asked huskily. He grabbed traces her neck collar with his finger, her hand tightly in his grip._

_Chuck then took their hands and places them on Blair's thigh. "Does he…"he asked whispering in her left ear. He kissed the side of her head underneath her right ear._

_His grip tightened on her hand and slowly moved upward on her thigh. "Have sex with me."_

_"What?" she asked._

_"Just once. That's all I need."_

_"You are disgusting and I hate you."_

_"The why are you still holding my hand?" Chuck asked smugly._

_She pulled her hand out of his grip and turned around glaring at him. God, was she sexy when she was mad. "I have a party to host." She said before walking away._

_After Marcus had caught them making out in the bedroom upstairs Blair chased after him to apologize. Chuck was disgusted when she left him alone in the now brightly lit room. He was sure that she felt those butterflies, that he had told him months ago to kill. When he and Blair kissed it felt as if those pesky butterflies rose from the dead and continued to flutter as if nothing happened. _

_Chuck followed Blair and Marcus only to stop abruptly on the top of the stairwell to see Marcus kiss Blair forcefully. He heard the onlookers gasp and saw a few whip out their camera phones to use as evidence._

_He went back upstairs heartbroken. He thought Blair really wanted him this time, only to have his heart fooled once again. He reentered the bedroom and collapsed on the bed in dismay. He didn't know how long he sat there wallowing in his own puddle of sorrow, before he heard her voice._

_"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." she said sitting down next to him. He felt his heart leap at Blair's voice, as if it was suddenly given drugs to make it accelerate. _

_"I thought you crawled back to Marcus?" he asked staring at the floor, not ready to make eye contact with her._

_"I couldn't feel it. Not that time, not yesterday, not two weeks ago." Blair said._

_"Feel what?" he asked confused._

_"The butterflies." Blair sighed. "But I felt it today, only it wasn't with Marcus, it was with you."_

_He lifted her head and gazed into her eyes. They were telling the truth. Chuck leaned in and kissed her passionately and Blair kissed back._

_They made love slowly savoring every bit and memorizing each and every crack and crevice of each other. _

Now he was lying next to her, her perfect porcelain face set in a peaceful way. She stirred slightly in her sleep. The movement caused a tendril of her slightly crumpled, brunette ringlet to fall over her closed eye.

Chuck reached out and tenderly brushed the strand of hair behind her ear. Blair blinked a few times before opening her eyes. Chuck Bass' brown orbs starred back at her, his eyes twinkling.

Blair smiled and whispered, "Good morning." She too was still bewitched from last night as well.

Chuck answered her with a light kiss. He immediately tried to deepen the kiss, but Blair pulled back.

"It's too early." she groaned with a hint of a smile in her tone. Blair covered her eyes with her hand blocking out the early sunlight that was filtering in through the window.

"What can I do to wake you up?" He asked playfully twirling a lock of her hair with his index finger.

"You know what? Never mind I'm not tired anymore." She said kissing him.

Chuck smirked at her but before they went any further he whispered in her ear, "I love you." And he meant it.

"As I love you."

Blair then grinned back at him devilishly, and together they repeated another blissful scene, almost identical from the night before.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gossip Girl, although I wish I did.**

**If I missed up the script in the beginning of the story please let me know.**


End file.
